Akasha
Akasha is the Etherian Goddess of Fantasy and Dreams and the younger sister of Eltariel, Goddess of Time, Arion, God of the Skies, and the twin sister of Eterion, the God of Dreams and Nightmares. She is a major goddess of the Etherian Pantheon and the patron god of the Isles of Illoran. History Akasha was born shortly after the Great Sundering from the Primordial God of Magic. She was born the youngest of the four deities. Sometime later, other gods came along from the Primal God, occupying other spheres. With her siblings, they created Prima, a 4-D construct designed to mimic Etheria and is where the Gods of Etheria reside. Deciding that Goddess life was monotonous and boring, Akasha disguised herself as a mortal and traveled Etheria, eventually hearing from some of a realm known as Materia and a spell designed to take them home. Inserting herself into the group, Akasha learned the spell and traveled to Materia. There she was met with the sight of more Gods and met with various Pantheons, becoming the friend of several deities such as Izanami, Amenominaknushi whom she taught the Phase spell to, and others. Akasha was there to bear witness the rise of the Emerald Dragon during the Olympians' battle against Typhon. The Emerald Dragon proceeded to slaughter the Gods of Materia but she fought back against the Dragon alongside them before the Sapphire Dragon came and calmed the Emerald one down. Akasha returned to Etheria shortly after with the death of her best friend. She often visits Materia still when she is bored Appearance Akasha is a beautiful woman with long golden blonde hair reaching down past her waist. She has piercing red eyes that strike fear into those who look into it. Akasha wears a white and violet taoist dress which she acquired from her travels to Materia as well as a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair. Akasha is always seen with a pink parasol which serves as her weapon. Personality Akasha is the type of Goddess who sleeps all day and lives life solely for the sake of living life. She is lazy and upbeat and is the teasing type. She loves to tease others such as Rosa and Joseph, often making lewd comments on their relationship. Her eyes always have a glint of mischief and Shiva comments that she has the air of a professional troll around her. Nothing makes Akasha laugh harder than to see people fall into her pranks. On another note, Akasha can be a serious goddess as seen when she fought against the Emerald Dragon to avenge the death of her best friend, Amenominakanushi, and later when Ra disappeared shortly after one of his battles against Apophis. When the moment calls, she can be a steadfast ruler of the Gods alongside her siblings, striking down those who dare to disrupt the peace of the Etherian Pantheon. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Birthplace: Etheria Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Trolling people, sleeping Dislikes: Eltariel's overbearing attitude Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Trolling people on both Etheria and Materia Martial Status: Single, possibly has something going on with Shiva Status: Alive Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A Name: Akasha, Ariel Mikogami (Alias), The Ultimate Troll, Goddess of Dreams and Fantasy Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Millions of Years Classification: Goddess, Patron God of the Isles of Illoran Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Large Size (Type 6), Cosmic Awareness, Dimensional Travel, Shapeshifting, BFR, Dream Manipulation (As the Goddess of Dreams, Akasha can enter Dreams and alter them to her liking. She can also bring the dreams of others into reality.), Subjective Reality (Akasha can manipulate the boundaries between Fantasy and Reality, being able to bring creatures from imagination to life and banish things from reality to imagination. She can utilize the dreams of a person or even just a book, bringing whatever the texts describe into reality itself. These are not mere illusions but are corporeal beings. Her power over this is immense and to her, the lines between reality and fantasy are blurred.), Immersion (Akasha can enter fiction and distort it to her liking), Astral Projection, Conceptual Manipulation (Akasha can manipulate the concept of Boundary, which allows her to blur reality and unreality.), Matter and Antimatter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation, Creation (Can create massive 4-D constructs), Avatar Creation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Magic, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Illusion Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, High Resistance to Illusion Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Akasha is an extremely powerful Goddess, rivaling her sister, Eltariel, and her brother, Arion, in raw power alone. She is far more superior to the other Gods of both Etheria and Materia with the exception of Materia's chief gods. She fought against the Emerald Dragon in the distant past alongside the other gods, though neither she nor the other Gods were able to inflict any harm on her. Created the construct of Prima, home of the Etherian Gods alongside her siblings.) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to Eltariel) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Akasha's Parasol Intelligence: Immensely High (Akasha is an extremely intelligent goddess, possessing millions of years of knowledge. She is one of the few deities in existence that knows of Materia and other worlds. She possesses a brilliant mind for strategy which is backed by her sister Eltariel who stated that the Gods would have defeated Skywatch if Akasha joined their side. Due to her ability to see dreams and fantasies, Akasha can see into the dreams of other people and see what their deepest secrets are. She is often referred to as The Most Well Informed Goddess in Prima.) Weaknesses: God-Slaying Weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Let's Play A Game: Akasha opens a rift and drops her foe in a fictional realm of her choosing. She often refers to this technique as the Isekai Spell minus Truck-Kun. Key: Akasha Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:BFR Users Category:Dream Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists